


Morning Rituals

by ghoulshuu



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, I love these two being together and happy, M/M, Weekday Mornings, weekend mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulshuu/pseuds/ghoulshuu
Summary: Morning cuddles are definitely the best thing ever.





	

~Weekday Rituals~

The morning usually started with Hide’s alarm clock, blaring music until Hide irately reached over to hit snooze. It was not until the alarm went off for the second or third time that Kaneki began to stir. Kaneki would groan, pulling his pillow over his head and snuggling closer to Hide. It was not until the fourth or fifth alarm that Kaneki voiced his displeasure.

“Hide, wake up.” Or, “Hide, stay and sleep.”

Yet when Hide finally managed to rise out of bed, Kaneki would sleepily follow after a couple minutes. Hide stumbled his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth, handing Kaneki his toothbrush when he joined him. After that, they would part ways, Kaneki heading to the kitchen to cook breakfast and Hide going for his shower first.

By the time Hide got out of the shower, Kaneki would have breakfast set out and would be holding a coffee mug, smiling as steam hit his face. Hide would not sit down right away. Instead, he would stand behind Kaneki and rest his head on his shoulder. He usually stayed there for a few moments, scratching his fingers lightly against Kaneki’s scalp and dampening Kaneki’s shirt with his still soaking hair. It was not until Kaneki nudged him off, complaining that Hide’s food would get cold, that Hide would take a seat.

Hide would wait for Kaneki to get out of the shower to leave. Hide would meet him in the bedroom and the two would get dressed together, Kaneki helping Hide find the shirt or pants he was looking for. They always parted with a brief kiss (or a not so brief kiss).

 

~Weekend Rituals~

The weekend meant sleeping in until noon (or waking up by eleven and cuddling for a good hour). Kaneki was usually the first one to wake up, even though he usually fell asleep after Hide too. Waking up on the weekend was much more peaceful. Instead of Hide waking up to his annoying alarm, he would wake up to soft kisses.

When Hide was lucid enough to turn Kaneki’s kisses on the cheek to kisses on the lips, Kaneki would hum happily, tangling their legs together and pressing his cold toes against Hide’s legs (not that Hide would complain – affectionate Kaneki was really cute). Kaneki’s eyes would flutter back shut when Hide propped himself up on his elbow and wrapped an arm around Kaneki’s waist. They continued to kiss (though Kaneki’s breath was not great – and neither was Hide’s).

Once they finally got out of bed, they usually moved to the couch to lay in a similar position, Kaneki squished between Hide and the cushions, propped up just enough on the armrest that he could drink his coffee. Hide turned on the news, but neither of them would watch it, too wrapped up in each other to pay attention (literally and figuratively).

Hide laid his head on Kaneki’s chest, tracing figures on Kaneki’s stomach and shoulders, bordering on ticklish. If he got too close to Kaneki’s waist, Kaneki would catch his hand and move it back up, his stomach trembling with barely contained laughter. 

Kaneki whispered things occasionally in a gentle voice and Hide would respond just as softly.

“I love you.” And, “I know. I love you too.”

Or, “Stop tickling me, asshole.” And, “Absolutely never.”


End file.
